A busy day at the park
by mon-amourr
Summary: A new story made on request. Not yet betá so don't judge to much on that. The betá'ed version will come when it's done! Please review!


They finally held their promise. The two of them finally walked together through the National Park in the middle of the summer. It was a promise between Falkner and Morty, which they made ten years ago in the Bellsprout tower. The promise was that they would walk through the National Park one day as friends or together or with their lovers and now it finally happened. It was Tuesday so today there would be a Bug Contest. Both Falkner and Morty thought that it would be funny to watch, but it would begin over fifteen minutes so they could still sit on a blanket in the short grass. They both looked around and saw more people coming. Children who were yelling at their Father or Mother. Couples who sat at a picnic table and feeding each other. Bug Catchers who were training already, but doing it quite loudly, shouting commands at their Pokémon. There was no peace of quiet here and that was just what they needed.

Morty lay down on his back and looked up at the sky. His black sweater crept a little bit up and his tight white pants were low on his hips. Falkner looked at the showed skin that was most of the time covered. Even now, when it was around 30°C; Morty was still wearing a sweater. He knew why though. Morty had scars from his bad youth and life in Ecruteak and was weary to show the scars. Morty stretched and slowly more skin became visible. Falkner wanted to see even more and it wasn't a secret that he thought about the lovely color that skin would have when Morty was aroused. He desperately wanted to see it again, but he knew that Morty didn't want that at least not here. Morty sat back up and looked in front of him and made a face as if he was thinking about he should do something or not. At the shoulder-shrugging moment he knew that whatever Morty wanted to do, he would do it. Morty took a hold of the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head. Falkner gasped, for he thought that Morty had nothing under it today and thought that he would see the naked upper body of his boyfriend.

It was a pity when it didn't showed naked skin under the sweater, but rather a dark purple T-shirt. Morty crumbled the sweater that it looked like a pillow and then lay on it. He smiled at Falkner and sat up to give him a quick kiss that Falkner took over very quickly. The fast innocent kiss changed in a long passionate French kiss. Neither of the man complained and slowly they moved away for some air. Morty once again smiled and than lay down, this time he had his knees bend. Falkner saw once again that the T-shirt crept up, but this time a little bit higher. It looked like that the shirt was a bit too small for Morty, but that the Ghost-trainer didn't care about it. Morty moved his arms under his head and this time the shirt stopped at the belly button. Falkner saw the very light skin and the beginning of a few of Morty's scars. It wasn't a secret that Falkner became aroused from the passionate French kiss and the show of skin. He didn't know if Morty was aroused too because Morty's bended knees hide that quite well. Falkner was taken out of his thoughts when a voice ringed through the park.

"Please would every body go of the grass except the participants of the Bug Catching Contest. The Bug Catching Contest will begin in 5 minutes. I repeat please go of the grass and to the pavement. We have placed a few chairs for the one who want to watch. So you can watch there and go on with enjoying your day in the National Park. Thank you for your collaboration." Said the Bug Catching supervisor kindly.

Falkner couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. The kissing, the show of skin, the kind, innocent smile, the lustful look that Morty could give and the idea of having a moaning Morty writhing under him. He needed him and he needed him now. He stood up and saw that Morty looked at him questionably. Falkner held out his hand so that Morty could take it. The Ecruteak gym leader sat up and picked up his sweater and the bags of Falkner and him and took a hold of Falkner's hand. Falkner pulled him up and then took the blanket from the ground. After he had a hold of Morty and the blanket; he pulled Morty to the trees. He looked around while Morty just walked behind him. He was used that Falkner did this. Most of the time he then saw a Bird Pokémon and Morty assumed it was the same this time. He couldn't be mistaken more. Falkner saw a few bushes that secluded an area. Nobody could see them there. He walked to the area and lay down the blanket and then hides himself secretly. Morty just walked to the spot and looked around for Falkner.

' _Weird I thought that I saw Falkner walking to this place. The blanket is here, but where is Falkner?' _Asked Morty himself. He took a little jump when he was turned around and kissed by Falkner. The kiss was turned quickly in a deep passionate and lustful kiss and neither wanted to break it. When they broke the kiss; Falkner lay Morty down on the blanket and took the bags away. Not the place people would do it normally, but who cares? Maybe Morty will, but Falkner knew that the golden-blonde male wasn't resistant against every thing he did.

Falkner kissed Morty again and moved one hand under the T-shirt of Morty and slowly moved his hand to his right nipple. He gave a little squeeze and heard Morty gasped in the kiss. Morty moved his face away.

"The Bug Catching Contest will begin now. You all have 45 minutes to catch a Bug Pokémon. The one with the best Bug Pokémon will win a prize." Said an announcer on the speaker. You could hear the trainers and Bug Catchers running to the grass as soon the start sign went of.

Morty was alarmed. What if they would find them like this! He tried to struggle, only to feel once again a little squeeze of Falkner's fingers. Morty heard ruffling sound near them and trainers talking.

"I hope that I will catch a Pinsir. With that I certainly will win!" Said a young sounding trainer or Bug Catcher.

"I will catch a Scyther, then I will beat you with it."Said another trainer/Bug Catcher happily. Morty didn't move and he felt the fingers leave and thought that Falkner would stop. He let out a little sigh, but gasped as soon when Falkner pulled the T-shirt of him. He looked up to an innocent looking Falkner with lust clouded eyes. The Bird-trainer looked over Morty's body. He saw the scars. One of those went from his right shoulder to the right part of his chest. Another one was from the chest to the belly button, another was from the right to the left side from Morty middle. He knew that Morty had more scars on his back and not only scars, some old scars from fire wounds and little round wounds from a pin that was used on him. The scars he received from the sages.

He still couldn't understand why they would do such a thing, but he knew that Morty was feeling uncomfortable because of it. He knew because Morty tried to hide himself when the Bird Trainer looked at them. That's why Falkner moved his head down to take one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. The other one was teased by his fingers.

"Falkner, stop it. What if someone found us?" Said Morty quietly, only to moan out loud when Falkner moved his other hand over the covered hardening length. Morty immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"Did you hear that? Maybe it was a Pokémon or someone who got hurt?" Said a young clueless participant.

"That… didn't sound as a Pokémon. Maybe we should get some help for as if someone is hurt?" Said an older sounding voice. Falkner grinned and looked lustful in Morty's eyes.

"We will be caught if you are that loud. Lucky that they don't know where we are, well let's hope that they don't know.. hmm?" Said Falkner huskily before moving back to his task. He slowly opened Morty's zipper and button of his pants. He moved his hand inside Morty's boxer to cup his length and to tease him. He moved his tongue from Morty's nipple and traced the scars of him. Morty shuddered. He never like when anybody touched his scars or body, not after the beating from the sages. The feeling of Falkner's tongue tracing them, made Morty incredible hard. He never knew that those scars could be so sensitive, he looked down only to see Falkner looking up to him. The Ghost Trainer still had his hand in front of his mouth, to stifle any sounds. Morty heard more people come and he tried to stop Falkner once again.

"Falkner we shouldn't do this here. Please let's go home. I don't like the idea of getting caught." Said Morty, trying to convince Falkner to stop.

"I just saw a Butterfree, but it escaped! I was so close!" Said a sad sounding participant.

"I caught a Beedrill and I hope that I can win with him, but I will keep looking for a better Pokémon!" Shouted another one.

Falkner was now with his tongue at Morty's boxer and with one swift movement he took of the pants and boxers leaving Morty there naked on the blanket. Falkner sat a little up and looked over the quite lean, but athletic build of Morty's body and licked slowly his lips. He grinned at Morty and looked at him in the way you would look at a prey.

"You guys will both lose from me. I already caught a Venomoth. I will win with this one!" Said one very confident girl. The boys laughed and kept on walking. They walked past the bushed, but didn't look closer.

"Don't lie Morty, you are enjoying this aren't you. You're quite hard I see." Grinned Falkner while moving his finger over Morty's length. Morty once again put his hand in front of his mouth to quiet down his moans. Morty heard people walking away while chatting to each other.

"Falkner stop it… What If they see us!" The last sentence was screamed out loud as Falkner licked the tip of Morty's length.

"They won't if you are able to keep quiet." Grinned Falkner while giving Morty some more of the delicious torture he was receiving. Falkner then decided that it was fun to tease Morty, so he once again traced the scars and licked his neck. Morty gave little moans and still little protests, but they were quieter now since there were people close to them.

"Did you saw those guys? They said that they were already done with the contest! We have to hurry up!" Shouted a young one close to them. Like really close, if the young boy looked to his right; then he would see Morty and Falkner. Morty let out a little loud groan and the boy looked around him. Falkner didn't stop. He traced the scars down and stopped at Morty's hips and sucked and licked there. The boy was probably not that long as he didn't said anything about them and they heard him walking away, along with the others.

"Falkner stop it right now, you bastard! Falkner!" Moaned Morty as Falkner avoided any contact with his erect member. "Stop it! Falk… ner.. Stop… Ahh don't… stop…. ! Stop…. Teasing me!" Moaned Morty out. Falkner grinned and took Morty's member deep in his mouth. He teased Morty's body with his hand. He moved one hand over a nipple and traced slowly a scar down to Morty's belly button. Falkner stopped licking and sucking on Morty's length. The Bird trainer moved his finger over the slit and Morty shivered in delight. Falkner grinned and did it once again. He licked the shell of Morty's ear and whispered in his ear.

"I knew you didn't want me to stop. You are going to enjoy this Mort. I will ensure you of that."

Falkner then moved down to Morty's neck and he grinned. He sucked on the flesh there and gave a small bite so that there would be a mark.

"Ahh Falkner… Not so hard..Hnnh.." Groaned Morty. He didn't like marks or being bitten, but a love bite of Falkner… He liked that idea.

Falkner stopped his ministrations to get his back. He didn't suspected this and really hoped that somewhere in his back was lube and a condom. He couldn't find it and threw angry his bag away.

Morty chuckled. He tried to get his bag and looked inside it. He then took out a bottle of lube and a strawberry flavored condom. He blushed and looked away while giving it to Falkner who looked at him with one eyebrow up and a sexy grin on his face.

"And why would my dear, innocent, blushing Morty take these kinds of things with him? And here I thought that you were an innocent, thoughtful and good willed Ghost Gym leader. I never knew you would be so forwards to give those to me" Teased Falkner until Morty was so red that I tomato would be jealous of the color.

"I tho-thought that… I just put it i-in m-my bag." Stuttered Morty from shame that he was caught. He would never think of something like this, but he thought that today they would need it for some reason.

"It's okay Morty, I was just teasing you. I'm glad you took it with you." Said Falkner when he saw the uneasiness of Morty. He kissed Morty again and opened the bottle of lube. He covered his fingers with the cool liquid. He then moved his fingers to Morty's entrance and slowly pushed one finger inside. Morty gave a loud moan and once again, quickly covered his mouth. Falkner didn't stop not even when they heard to people walking to their direction to sit.

"I don't want to stay here. It's boring Lance. All those weak trainers." Nagged Silver while sitting down close to the bushes. Morty eyes went wide. What if Silver and Lance would find them in this position. Falkner grinned and moved to Morty's ear.

"I think you don't want them to hear you, do you Morty?" Whispered Falkner huskily, while pushing another finger inside him. Morty gave out a muffled moan and the Bird trainer grinned at the movement.

"We will go home after this. You can join them and show them that you are better Silver." Said Lance tiredly. Silver wasn't in a good mood today and Lance hoped that Silver would enjoy a short walk in the park.

"Pff.. The idea that I would spend my time on something useless like that." Grumped Silver. He was in a bad mood today as for the fact that Lance had pulled him out of his nice warm bed and from a good dream. That totally didn't go about Lance.

Behind the bushes, Falkner was still penetrating Morty and pushed his third and last finger in him. While he did that he licked Morty's jugular and moved to his ear. Falkner knew that Morty has very sensitive ears and he played a lot with that fact. He licked Morty's earlobe and sucked on it. While he did that he moved his finger against his prostate. It was difficult for Morty to stay quiet and his eyes when wide when he let out a pleasurable moan. Falkner didn't stop even when Morty once again tried to stop him. Morty let out a moan once Falkner pulled his fingers out and took his own clothes off. Falkner slid the condom over his length and then slowly eased his member inside Morty. Morty bit on his hands to stop the moans, but it was ineffective.

Lance heard something. He was sure of it. There he heard it again. It sounded like a moan or something. Lance strained his ears and hears more moans. That sounded like someone had a very good time behind the bushed where they sat in front of. He listened a little longer and to be honest, Lance became horny of it. He took a sneaky look behind the bushes and his eyes went wide when he saw Falkner and Morty. He didn't say a thing, but if he thought that he was horny before then he didn't knew what he was now when he saw the two gym leaders.

He looked at Silver, but it appeared that the younger male didn't saw or heard a thing. He stood up and pulled Silver along with him.

"Hey where are you taking me! Let go of me Lance! NOW!"Shouted Silver very loud, but lucky for them nobody cared about it or dared to say anything to the Champion.

Lance pulled Silver across the park to find a silent spot where not many participants for the Contest came. He looked around and finally saw a place and walked to it.

While Lance was looking for a spot; Morty and Falkner were in the heat of the moment.

They were kissing. It was a sloppy kiss as both were moaning and panting at the same time. Neither of the two cared what happened. Morty, who first was scared for what would happen if they would be seen, was now in his own world where only he and Falkner was. Falkner looked at Morty and smiled. He loved it how Morty looked when they where having sex. Morty eyes would be half lid and his mouth a little bit open to let out quiet moans and pants. His eyes would be glazed over with lust and his face would have a nice healthy red color instead of the pale white look. Falkner still heard the contestants of the Contest, but he didn't paid any mind to them.

"I hope I will win with my Kakuna. We have still 15 minutes to go, should we look for other Pokémon?" Asked a young boy.

"I hope then I will be second with my Butterfree. And that is okay.. What is that sound. It sounds like someone is… panting." Said the girl.

Falkner knew that Morty would be ashamed of himself if they would find them so he decided to scare them away. He only hoped that Morty's Gengar would also listen to him.

"Pidgeot, Gengar, scare those two away! Right now!" Falkner kept on thrusting in Morty and Morty looked at him with a confused look. Falkner just kissed him and started to play with Morty's nipples. Soon Morty was once again in his own world.

Pidgeot and Gengar looked at each other and both didn't even want to see what their master were doing. They gave a nod to each other. Pidgeot appeared in front of the boy and girl before they could see what happened behind the bushes. The boy was looking at the Pidgeot and Gengar appeared behind the girl and pulled at the corner or her mouth, so that it moved in a big smile. Both Pokémon laughed on their own way and silently the boy tried to see what was happening behind the bushes. Pidgeot saw this and moved in front of him. He began to fly and chased after the boy. Gengar couldn't stop with laughing. The girl who was scared for the Ghost Pokémon ran away while screaming and the boy ran after her while he was being chased by Pidgeot. When Pidgeot came back, both he and Gengar gave each other a high five and then lay down in de shadow to get some sleep. They fell asleep both with a smile on their face and Gengar's head on Pideot's head.

**Back to Morty and Falkner.**

Falkner licked Morty's neck and give once again a small bite. He moved his hands over his older lover length and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Falkner knew Morty was close, when his moans became a little louder and more erratic.

"Falkner… Please… Faster..Ahh.. ngnn.. Deeper…! Please…Falk..ner.. Hard- AHH er." Moaned Morty seductively in Falkner's ear. Morty looked lustfully at him and Falkner knew that Morty would like to come at the same time as Falkner. The Bird trainer moved harder, faster and deeper in his blond lover. Falkner pulled out and told Morty to get on hands and knees. Morty did it quickly and Falkner eased himself back inside Morty. He moved once again on a quickly and hard pace and stroked Morty's member in time with his thrusts. Falkner moved to Morty's ear when he knew that the Ghost trainer was try not to come. He blew in his ear and then whispered quietly and seductively.

"You may come Morty." After he said that he licked Morty ear shell and then sucked at his ear lobe. Morty shuddered and when Falkner sucked he came. Falkner enjoyed the feeling of the inner walls of his lover clamping on his length, but after a few thrusts he too came. Both were in bliss for a few moments. Falkner pulled out and pulled Morty against his chest. Both still panting and out of breath. Morty moved his face so that he could kiss Falkner. Falkner kissed Morty back with everything he had. When they stopped kissing they began to clean up. Because Morty can have a nose bleed sometimes, he had tissues with him. They both cleaned up. Falkner did the used condom in a tissue so that he could throw it away later. He was faster in his clothes then Morty and moved to his lover. He saw the back of the Ghost trainer. There was not a place free from scars. Maybe if you looked very good. Morty's back was stained of scars that was made by a whip. It was a horrible sight, but still it suit Morty. It made … It made Morty look better in Falkner's eyes. Morty who was always nice to everyone even to the sages, who hurt him. Morty looked at him and then back to his scars. Falkner knew what going on in the head of Morty.

"I love you everything about you Morty. I love you both the inside as the outside. Those scars is the past. You are now with me. Don't let those scars interrupt the things that we have. Also remember I'm not a-" Falkner was stopped by a kiss from Morty. When the kiss stopped, Morty began to talk.

"You are the best thing I could ever hope for. Thank you and you're right. I won't let anything come to us. I love you too" Said Morty while smiling to Falkner. He did his t-shirt on and then his Sweater and pulled out of his bag his scarf. Falkner took the scarf before Morty could put it on. Morty looked at him with one eyebrow up. Falkner just shook his head and did the scarf back in the bag. Right now they both would enjoy the walk through the park and try to avoid any contesters . They both saw Gengar and Pidgeot lying in the shadow of the tree and decided to wake them up. They both looked happy and hugged their beloved trainer before they disappeared from their side to play tag.

Both Morty and Falkner smiled and walked through the park hand in hand.

Meanwhile Lance found a place to enjoy some private time with Silver.

The place that Lance found was behind a fence, in which was already opened by someone, and walked to a spot that was surrounded with trees. He seriously hoped that nobody would come there, so that he and Silver could have some sexy time. Lance became seriously horny after seeing Falkner and Morty doing it. He was for sure that he never would say it to them. Silver was still struggling and Lance knew why. Silver hated to be dragged along and Lance just did that. He looked at Silver and kissed him. Slowly he moved them to the grass. It was not as comfy as Lance would like, but Lance didn't suspected to get horny.

Silver struggled on the ground and tried to get Lance of him, but his action were half-hearted. He liked to have sex with Lance, but here where people could see them? He wasn't sure about that. Slowly Lance moved Silver's hands above his head with one hand and with the other he undid the younger male's jacket. The fights became less, but Silver decided to move his face away. In that case Lance couldn't kiss him and then he wouldn't be so much distracted. He didn't want Lance to do this, but every time he tried to say something Lance began to kiss him.

Lance grinned because the fights were almost gone. He kissed Silver on his pulse point in his neck. One of Silver's sensitive spots and that was made clear when the Trainer let out a silent moan. Silver eyes went wide open when there were Trainers near them.

"Come on, we have to hurry up! We have only 20 minutes left!" Shouted one of them.

"But we can't come here. It's not the area to do the contest! I won't come with you, so come back here John!"Screamed a girl.

"Then I will go alone, you are just scared Sarah! So come on! Nobody will know!" Said John who was close to them.

Silver's eyes went even wider and he tried to get Lance of him. He pushed and hit and kicked, but Lance would just kiss him and tell him to be quiet. Finally Lance stopped kissing him only to shout.

"Go away now!"

It was said with so much suppressed anger and lust that the trainers became a little bit scared. Soon they ran away as fast as they could. Lance grinned when he took a hold of Silver's hands and attacked his neck with lovely licks and nips.

Silver was still struggling, but it became harder when Lance sucked on his pulse point. He really had trouble concentrating when Lance fondled his nipples. When did Lance moved his hand under his shirt and jacket. Silver let out a quiet unhappy moan when Lance moved his hand away from his nipple. The Dragon Master took Silver's jacket off and not many seconds later was Silver half naked as Lance put his shirt off. Lance moves his mouth once again to Silver's pulse point and slowly licks a path down to his right nipple. He sucks on it and then stops to blow over the still wet trail in Silver's neck. The Silver eyed male shivered from anticipation and slowly he stops, struggling with ignorance. Lance smiled and then he makes a wet trail with his tongue from his right to his left nipple. He sucked and bit gently in the left hardening nub and teased the right one with his hand. He once again stopped to blow over the wet trail and the two hard nipples.

The younger red head began to pant from the beginning pleasure that his older lover gave him. He didn't know if he was trying to move away from the pleasure of if he wanted more. Lance grinned and continued with his teasing game. He made a trail to Silver's belly button and dipped his tongue in it. He then undid Silver's pants and moved slowly lower…

Meanwhile the Ghost and Bird Pokémon arrived at the two red heads. They both stopped and then looked at each other. They both sat in the tree grinning at the Champion and his younger trainer. They looked at each other.

"Gen.. Gengaarrr..gar" Said Gengar._ Want… to play a trick… on them?  
_"Pidgeot too?"Asked Pidgeot._ Like what?  
_"Gengar gen gen gar!" Responded Gengar._ Like giving them a condom as a hint!  
_"Pidgettoo Pidge?" Said Pidgeot. _Where do you want to get one?  
_"Gengaaarr Gengar gen gaarrr." Grinned Gengar. _My master isn't that innocent. He packed two of those.  
_Pidgeot nodded and both they flew/floated to their masters. When they arrived they saw, that their master where sitting in a picnic bench for something to eat. Gengar acted quick and moved his claw in Morty's bag pack. Once he found what he need he floated back to Pidgeot and together they flew to the two redheads. Gengar moved slowly closer while Pidgeot watched. Gengar lay the condom close to Lance, made a quick drawing and then moved quickly away as Lance turned. When he was back with Pidgeot, they both moved back to the tree.

"Gen Gengaarr?" Asked Gengar. _ Are we going to watch?  
_"Pidgeottoo… Pidgeot." Said Pidgeot shaking his head._ I hope not. _

Gengar grinned and then poked Pidgeot.  
"Gengar."Was all he said and float away._ Your it.  
_Needless to say, Pidgeot followed him quickly.

Lance looked confused when he looked right. He really thought that something was there. He looked around him and then he saw that Silver was getting annoyed. He then spotted a small red package and he picked it up. He saw that it was a still closed condom and he grinned because that meant someone was now having a panic attack of seeing them. He concentrated on his current task and took Silvers boots, socks, pants and boxers off. He grinned at the look of a naked Silver. He once again licked a trail from Silver's bellybutton to his lower abdomen. He teased Silver to moved to the left, towards his thigh before he touched the younger male's length. He grinned when Silver gave him an annoyed hiss. Lance could feel his own hardness throbbing behind his tight jeans. He decided that he was done with the teasing and suddenly took Silver's whole length in his mouth. Silver who didn't expected this let out a surprised moan. Lance bobbed his head and fished with one hand in his suit for a bottle of lube that he always carried with him. He found him and stopped with sucking. He squeezed some cold liquid on his fingers and teased Silver's opening. He then gently prodded one finger inside him and gently moved it. Lance was glad that he had picked out such a quiet spot and that along the rules of the contest, nobody was aloud to come here. He grinned and looked at Silver's face. The slightly blushing face with sweat drops. Those enchanting silver eyes, half lidded in pleasure and those red lips a little bit open to breathe.

Lance loved the way how Silver looked when his mind was in bliss and when he was not angry or fighting him. He pushed another finger inside his younger lover and heard Silver hissing in pain. He moved his fingers inside him and brushed against his redhead's prostate. Silver gave out a pleasurable moan and Lance quickly added the third and last finger in him. He constantly hit the prostate and soon Silver only said Lance his name. Lance took his fingers out of Silver to fast, at least that was what Silver thought. Lance did a quick job to undress himself and searched in his own pockets for a condom, but couldn't find one. He looked back at the condom he found and then saw the drawing. He saw a face of a Gengar and Pidgeot and shook his head. He had a feeling that he knew from who it was. He ripped the package open and did it around his length. He used some lube to make it less painful for Silver.

Lance moved his length to Silver's entrance and carefully slid in. He saw that he hurt his love and decided to enter him in one thrust. Silver hissed when Lance did this and the Champion waited so that he was used at the size of his length. Lance took his sign as Silver moved his hips. The Champion hit his prostate in one thrust and they moved faster as they both neared their climax. Lance stopped to change the position. He moved Silver's length, so that the Trainer's calves where on his shoulders. He then moved once again, but in a faster pace. He heard from somewhere the supervisor from the Contest talking, but he saw that Silver didn't heard a thing. He strained his ears to hear it.

"The Bug Catching Contest is over. Please come to the pond to show your Pokémon. We will decide over 20 minutes who won. That was all, thank you." And then it was quiet. Lance liked to see who won, but he didn't want to hurry this, so if he had to miss it then so be it.

"La-Lance… Fas-ter! Dam-damn it!" Moaned Silver with a demanding tone. Lance decided to teach his Trainer a lesson and didn't give in on his demands. Silver needed a lesson in patience and Lance thought that now was a good time to give him a short one. He slowed his thrust, but continued to hit Silver's prostate with a hard thrust. The pace was killing Silver as he did enjoyed it, but he was just so close. The silver eyed male didn't say a thing because he knew Lance was doing this to annoy him. Slowly Silver was once again nearing his climax and he didn't had the power to stops those lovely moans. Lance who was also nearing his climax, couldn't keep the slow and hard pace and decided that Silver should have learned his lesson. He moved faster and harder. It didn't took long for Silver to come. With three more thrusts, Lance to came. He carefully moved Silver's legs down and kissed him. Silver who was too tired to complain, just kissed him back. Lance moved out of Silver and looked in his cape for something to put the used condom in, so he could throw it away. Silver looked in his jacket and picked some tissues out of it. At Lance questioning look he began to explain.

"They… Were in my jacket from la-last week. I had a cold then."Panted Silver. He took two tissues out of it to clean himself up and gave the rest to Lance, who did the same. Silver dressed quickly and acted like nothing happened. Lance gave a sigh, but did the same. When he was done, he receive a hit. He looked at Silver who was looking angry at him.

"Never, ever do this again. If you are that horny then go home. Never again we are doing it in the open!" Said Silver loudly. Lance just chuckled and nodded. He once again kissed Silver quickly and then walked to the Bug Contest. He really wanted to see who won and they had still 5 minutes to get there. He grinned and pulled Silver with him.

"They are going to announce who won, so come on."Was all he said, while he pulled Silver along.

"And of course I don't want to miss to see those weaklings with their weak captured Pokémon." Said Silver sarcastically.

"You can talk to Morty. I saw him earlier." Lance saw Silver eyebrows go up, but nodded and walked along.

Lance sough. Sometimes he wanted that Silver cared so much about him, but he would wait. Even it would take a lifetime. He could wait to be Silver's number one.

It didn't took them long to see Morty and Falkner and they walked to them. The four of them watched the results of the Contest. Silver looked at Morty and Falkner. He saw that they both held each other and gave a small smile. He liked to see his friends happy and even though he and Falkner weren't so good friends, he still counted as a happy one.

After the results Morty and Falkner said that they had to go back to their Gym's and that they would see the Trainer and Champion again.


End file.
